Be There For Me
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: Ross is a big movie star and has never found true love, but he is about to find out what it means. Bad summary, please Read and Review. Part 4 now up!!
1. Default Chapter

Be There for Me  
  
Hey guys, here's my next story, I hope you like it. Anyway, I love reviews, so if you could please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. As usual, none of these characters belong to me, and if I owned them I certainly wouldn't be writing about them. I make no money off this script, it is purely for entertainment. Now, on with the fic.   
  
  
He got off the plane, with people trailing closely behind him. He tried to hide his face behind his hat, but all it did was attract more attention. A girl in front of him turned around and began clicking her camera frantically, blinding him. He picked his cell phone out of his khaki jacket, and dialed a number quickly  
"God Mon! Where the hell are you? I'm being mobbed!" Ross raved into his cell.  
A girl behind him tore his hat off and ran away at full speed, leaving Ross standing there speechless, with his cell phone.  
"And there goes the hat." He mumbled angrily as he watched her fading figure. He unconsciously hung up his phone, and then grumbled angrily, but before he could dial again, he saw people approaching him.  
"Can I have your autograph? I am such a big fan." A plump girl with bad acne said as she walked quickly beside him, matching his pace while holding out a pad and pen.  
He sighed heavily, knowing what this meant. Once they saw her getting an autograph, he would be standing there with countless fans, most of whom had no clue who he was, just wanting to be like the rest. If he didn't sign it, he would lose yet another fan, and the media would be all over him again calling him a bitter cynical star. He looked around and scribbled his name on the paper, while the girl smiled graciously at him. Before he knew it, he was surrounded. He took out his own pen with a look of annoyance plainly written across his face and began to sign countless pieces of papers, shirts, and even shoes. All he wanted to do was to get home. He had spent the last 3 months in Barcelona filming his new movie, "Suffocation" In which he played the lead role of a captain of a navy squad, on the verge of being destroyed by opposing forces. He wiped his sweaty brow line with one hand as he saw the crowd grow bigger.  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" He heard a lady yelp up ahead as she bumped into a man wearing a dark blue fashionable suit. She herself was wearing a simple light gray-blue pantsuit. "Obviously someone in the fashion business" Ross observed shrewdly.   
She dropped all of her belongings, but scurried along, leaving her purse behind.  
"Hey!" Ross called out, but the lady did not turn around.  
"Hey!" He called again, louder this time bringing more attention to himself.  
He parted his way through the swarming crowd that was engulfing him, and ran over to pick up the lady's purse. He ran after her, calling for her, before she finally turned around to see what was going on.  
"You... dropped this." Ross panted.  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much! If I lost this... I'd be in big trouble." She smiled gratefully.  
"No problem." Ross smiled his Oscar winning smile. "I'm Ross Geller." He said as he stuck out his arm.  
"Rachel Green." She shook his hand politely, as if the name he had just given her was nothing.  
Ross was amazed that he had found someone that had no clue who he was, or hid very well that she knew.  
"Green as in green?" Ross asked as he began walking beside her.  
"Green as in green." She answered politely, checking her watch.  
"Do you- do you live here in New York?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah. Pretty much all my life." Rachel said.  
Ross's cell phone rang, distracting him momentarily from this lady's beauty.  
"Yeah?" He answered. "Chandler! Where are Monica and Joey?" They were supposed to meet me right outside my gate, but instead I got mobbed, and someone stole my hat!" Ross whined.  
Rachel hid a smirk, but didn't manage to keep a smile from appearing on her face.  
Ross noticed and glanced at her quizzically.  
"Okay, okay your outside." Ross said as he listened while still following Rachel. "The limo? Limo? I'm trying to keep low profile here, why the hell did Tony send a damn limo?" Ross was agitated. "Alright. See you soon."   
"Why would someone steal your hat?" Rachel asked him.  
"I don't know- I guess it was a really nice hat." Ross said.  
Rachel took a good look at him and noticed that everything he was wearing was really nice. She turned her head forward and glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He looked really familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.  
"Excuse me? Can I please have your autograph?" A guy asked him as he nudged his shoulder.  
Ross scrunched his face; he had just had his cover blown. He signed the paper resignedly, and turned to look at Rachel, who was looking at him shocked, but quickly hid any expression.  
"Well, I have to- I have to go home, so I'll see you later." Rachel said quickly before she took off, leaving him surprised.  
"Okay..." Ross said to himself. "Jeez. This world is full of strange people."   
He stepped outside La Guardia, and saw all of his best friends plus little sister instantly.   
"Hey guys!" Ross shouted over the noise of buses, taxis, and hundreds of people.   
"Hey movie star!" Monica said as she hugged her big brother. "We missed you!"  
"Aw, I missed you guys too." Ross smiled as he continued on to hug Joey, Phoebe and Chandler. "But let's get out of here." He added noticing all the people watching him.  
"Let's move!" Joey called out, as he closed the door after himself, and the car roared away.  
The next afternoon Ross was at home alone in his sweats, with his hair uncombed, and his shirt on backwards leafing through the phone book. "Green… Green…" He muttered as he flipped through.  
"Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly. "There's only... 22." He finished disappointedly.  
He rubbed his forehead in frustration, and picked up his phone and began dialing.  
"Hi, can I please speak to Rachel please?" Ross asked the person on the other end of the phone.  
"Sorry, no Rachel here." A Man's voice answered.  
"Alright, sorry man." Ross said as he hung up and began dialing the next one.   
  
He had gone through seventeen numbers, and he was getting extremely frustrated. He glanced at the next number and dialed it out.  
"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.  
"Hi, is uh- Rachel there please?" Ross asked politely.  
"Speaking." Rachel answered  
"This is Rachel?" Ross asked uncertainly.  
"Uh, yeah." Rachel said, confused.  
"Hey, it's Ross Geller. From the airport." He said.  
"Oh! How did you get my number?" Rachel asked suspiciously.  
"Green as in green." Ross chuckled slightly.  
"Oh, right." Rachel said stupidly.  
"Listen, I hope this doesn't seem to forward, but um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime maybe?" Ross asked hopefully.  
"Well..." She paused "Sure!"   
"Really?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah!" Rachel responded excitedly.  
"Well, tonight?"   
"Yeah. That'd be great." Rachel smiled to herself.  
"Okay, um I have your address here, so I could pick you up, at say 8:00 and we could go out to dinner at Ernie's" Ross said  
"That'd be great." Rachel said again.  
"Alright. I'll see you then, Rachel."   
"Bye."  
Ross hung up happily. He had a date with the most beautiful woman in the world. He began to dance happily around his loft, but stopped when he heard a thumping on the ceiling from below.  
"Will you shut up there Ross!?" A woman yelled up angrily.  
"Sorry Mrs. Neidermayer!" Ross yelled back down.  
"It's okay, and welcome back by the way." She called back up.  
"Thanks!"   
Ross ran to his bedroom to get ready, he only had three hours.  
Three hours later, he was waiting in front of her apartment patiently, while she ran around inside, getting her stuff together. When she came out five minutes later insisting she was now ready, Ross smiled and offered her his arm, which she linked her own through.  
They arrived right on time at the restaurant, and were ushered straight to their seats. They talked throughout dinner about everything they could thing of. Ross couldn't stop smiling at her, which she seemed to return with just as much affection. When the bill arrived for the dinner, Ross pocketed it straight away, ignoring Rachel's comments on paying half. Ross shook his head firmly, maintaining his smile as he walked her back to her apartment. He put his jacket over her shoulders, and wrapped his arm around her as they began to walk under the night-lights of New York City.  
"That was a nice long walk." Ross said as they came upon Rachel's apartment a while later.  
"Yeah, what time is it?" Rachel asked.  
"About one o'clock." Ross answered.  
"Whoa, I have to get up in 5 hours." Rachel said morosely.  
Ross just smiled, not commenting. He caught her eye and smiled his warmest smile, and he saw her eyes melt. He pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and gazed intently into her deep green eyes. He began to lean in, inching closer and closer, when Rachel broke the stare, and backed up abruptly.  
"I-I can't." Rachel almost whimpered.  
"Why not?" Ross's smile faltered.  
"I'm-I'm seeing someone." Rachel flinched as Ross's smile broke altogether.   
  
I'll continue depending on feedback, and I hope you all liked it! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave them here.   
rossandrachelforever 


	2. Something to Find

Here's the next part to Be There For Me  
  
Something to Find  
  
"Excuse me?" Ross dared her to speak again.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I am seeing someone." Rachel muttered.  
"I don't believe this." Ross shook his head in disbelief. "What are we doing here then, do you mind telling me?"   
"I don't know what I was thinking! It's just- it's not every day a big movie star calls to ask you out. I thought, well sure no harm done, but I—Oh jeez." Rachel said as she put her head in her hands.  
"Well I hope you had a nice night." Ross said sarcastically. "See ya later." He said as he walked away without so much as another word.  
"Wait I have your jacket!" Rachel called out to him, but he just waved his arm at her, as if telling her he didn't care. Rachel shrugged her shoulders disappointedly and walked inside her apartment, closing the door behind her, and falling in a troubled heap on her couch.  
Ross walked slowly down the street, kicking everything he could in site. The first girl he had liked in a long time, and she was taken. He wasn't actually mad at her, just the fact that she had a boyfriend, and had led him on to believing he had a chance. All because he was a movie star. He shook his head disgustedly, and kicked a large rock as hard as he could.  
"Oh shit!" Ross yelped as the rock stayed glued to the asphalt. He ran around in circles grabbing his foot for a few minutes before a cop car slowed beside him and observed what he was doing. He waved that he was fine and began limping down the road.  
"I wish I could just throw out my career and live a normal life for once." He grumbled under his breath.  
He continued to walk around downtown New York before his feet began to get weak, then he reluctantly headed back to his apartment to get some rest.  
The next morning, Ross wanted to head out early to go to the market, before many people were up. He got up, stretched, put some clothes on, and went straight out the door. He arrived at the market 5 minutes later, and began to hurriedly pick up supplies, as he turned up his coat collar and pulled down his hat.  
"Hey." A lady said from behind him.  
"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Ross asked her.   
"I'm shopping." She lamented.  
"Great." Ross muttered below his breath.  
"What did you say?" Rachel asked him  
"I said nothing." He answered loudly.  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachel asked him quietly.  
"Listen, I'm in a hurry to get out of here." Ross said urgently.  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, because I don't want to be around when the market is swarming." He answered sincerely.  
"Well, what do you say to this?" Rachel said almost angrily as she held up a copy of the National Enquirer.  
"Wow! I made the front cover!" Ross said with a slight grin.  
"No, who's that beside you?" She asked.  
"Ross Geller, movie star, caught dining and walking around New York City with mystery woman, full details inside." Ross said as he read the cover.  
"This happened last night! How is it in today's paper, and why are you so happy about it?" She asked alarmed.  
"What's the big deal? It was nothing!" Ross said sarcastically.  
"Nothing? My face is clearly shown on this! What if my boyfriend sees this?" Rachel asked in a panic.  
"Well maybe that's a good thing." Ross said.  
"What is wrong with you?" Rachel asked.   
"My problem is that the first girl that I've liked in a long time turns out to have a boyfriend, and was leading me on for the entire night." Ross said abruptly   
"Oh." Rachel said delicately. "Well, I didn't mean to lead you on."  
"Okay." Ross said distantly as he kept on pulling stuff into his basket.  
"Agh!" Rachel said as grabbed her hair in frustration, and ran to the checkout line, grabbing every copy of the National Enquirer on her way.  
"What are you doing?" Ross called out to her, attracting attention to himself.  
"I'm destroying evidence." Rachel called back to him as she pulled out her wallet to pay for the magazines.  
"Hey, that's you in the picture!" The cashier said to Rachel as she punched in the amount.  
"Yeah, just keep figuring that out, okay!" Rachel snapped at her as the cashier retreated hastily.  
"Let me at least pay for that." Ross said as he went to pay.  
"No!" Rachel snapped at him this time. "Go do your own stuff so that you can get out of here before too many fans find out that it's ROSS GELLER!" Rachel yelled the last part across the store.  
Ross sighed in defeat as people immediately surrounded him. He dropped his basket to the ground, and he pulled out his pen in annoyance and began signing autographs again. He watched Rachel bag her magazines and run out the store. Ross continued to sign autographs as more people gathered around him.  
"Can I get a chair over here?" He yelled in frustration to the cashier who sat watching with gratification as the lineup disappeared into Ross's crowd.  
  
Once Ross had finally gotten out of the market, without so much as an apple, he began to call Joey, Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe and every other one of his friends. He had to get started if he wanted to do as much as possible.  
Later that same day, Rachel walked over to Ross's apartment with his jacket slung over her shoulder. She walked for about twenty minutes before she reached his place. A man was holding the door open, so she gratefully slipped in, and went straight up to Ross's loft. She knocked quietly on the door, and she heard a tired voice yell from inside  
"Come in you guys, it's open."   
Rachel opened the door and was shocked by the site that surrounded her. The National Enquirer stood off every surface. Copies were piled in stacks 3 feet tall all over the floor and Ross sat with his head in his arms in the middle of the mess.  
"You got more?" He asked without looking up.  
"Hey" Rachel said quietly.  
"Oh. Rach… what's up?" Ross asked her.  
"I can't believe you!" Rachel said in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"You did all this for me?" She asked him, touched.  
"Well, no. I was afraid of my image so I did it all for myself. No. I did it for you." He smiled timidly.  
"Well…"   
"I think I've cleaned out just about every store in Manhattan. I've got about 10,000 copies, and I've got about 20 other people getting more." Ross interrupted.  
"Well, I don't want to tell you this now, but my boyfriend already saw it." Rachel grimaced.  
Ross stood up without a word, and since he was unable to reach his phone over the stacks of magazines, he picked up his cell phone, and began dialing multiple numbers.  
"Hey, stop. It's okay. I don't need to do it anymore. Come back to my place. I'll give you your money, and champagne. Tell Martha that I'll have her new baby stroller delivered in 2 weeks." Ross said tiredly before he began dialing another number.  
"I have your jacket!" Rachel called out to him  
Ross signaled for her to be quiet so she shutup and stood there, as she waited for him to finish.  
"You can have it." Ross said after he had finished dialing several minutes later.  
"I don't want it." Rachel said, confused  
"Well give it to your boyfriend." Ross said as he peeled off his shirt, revealing a white shirt, tanned skin and large muscles.  
"I-I think w-we broke up." Rachel's voice cracked at the news, and at the site.  
"What?" Ross stopped what he was doing and became more attentive. "What are you talking about?"  
"He thinks I cheated on him." Rachel said a s a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Oh, come here." Ross said as he took her in his arms, and she leaned her face on his bare shoulder. "You didn't cheat on him though."   
"I know that. Well, I kind of did." Rachel said.  
"How?" Ross asked her.  
"Well, by telling him that I wanted to stay home alone, instead of telling him I was going out with you." Rachel said.  
"Well, technically you are faithful." Ross said.  
"I know, but I am not entirely." Rachel said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" Ross asked her.  
"Well, last night I had to struggle really hard not to fall for you. It was so hard for me to resist kissing you, but I knew that I had to, and it would've been much harder if I hadn't stopped it right there. And you have to believe me, I didn't want to stop the night. I hadn't had so much fun in years." Rachel struggled to say.  
"Well, if it was so much fun, then how come you did stop?" Ross questioned.  
"Well, you don't just throw away a 3 year relationship on a chance with a movie star." Rachel said.  
"Could you please stop calling me a movie star? I am no different than you." Ross nodded.  
"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.  
"What's your boyfriends name?" Ross asked her.  
"Blake Allen." Rachel responded tearfully.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and 4 people came-floating in.  
"Hey Ross." They all said in unison.  
"Hey guys." Ross said. "Guys, this is Rachel, Rachel, these are my happy helpers."  
"How are ya?" They all asked her.  
"I'm good." She nodded. "Listen Ross, I better go. I really appreciate all the trouble you went to for me. You really shouldn't have." She said.  
"Alright bye." He said.  
Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, and headed out the door, leaving Ross in a pleasant silence.  
"So, That's the girl, huh?" One of his friends asked.  
"Yeah. Pass me the phone book, Mike?" Ross requested.  
"Sure, what for?" Mike asked him as he threw aside a pile of magazines.  
"I just need to look up some guy." Ross said nonchalantly.  
"Alright. What should we do with all of these magazines?" One of the girls asked Ross.  
"Whatever you want." Ross said as he slammed shut the phone book. "I'll be back later. I have to go do something." He said as he threw on his jacket and rushed out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He walked up to the apartment door, and buzzed Blake Allen on the intercom.  
"Hello?" A man's tired voice came through  
"Hey, it's Ross Geller, can I come up?" Ross asked hopefully.  
"Yeah right." Blake scoffed.  
"Or do you want to come down?" Ross asked. "Because I'm not leaving until you let me tell you what happened."  
"Alright, come up." He agreed.  
Ross nodded and opened the door at the buzz, and headed up the stairs to the third floor.  
"What do you want?" Blake stood in an open door.  
"I want to tell you that nothing happened that one night I took her out." Ross said.  
"Why did you take her out?" Blake angrily asked.  
"I didn't know about you. I sincerely didn't. She hesitated when I asked her out, but I didn't know what it meant. Then that night I went in to kiss her, and she backed away immediately and told me that she had a boyfriend." Ross said apologetically.  
"I mean, we've been seeing each other for 3 years! You don't just waste that long on a relationship so that nothing comes of it! Then you had to come along." Blake gestured angrily, as if he wasn't even listening to Ross.  
"I'm really, really sorry." Ross held his hands together to emphasize his point  
"You're just as fake as you are in your movies." Blake tossed at him.  
"Listen, I didn't come here to make an enemy." Ross said. "I've got enough. But Rachel—She- she cares abut you so much. And you'd be an idiot to let her go." His voice cracked.  
Blake nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks."  
"No problem." Ross patted him on the shoulder and began to walk slowly down the stairs.  
"Sorry about the fake thing! I didn't mean it!" Blake yelled after him.  
Ross waved his hand before disappearing down the stairs, leaving behind himself a cloud of gloom.  
As Ross entered his loft, all of his friends who sat on his living room couch watching TV noticed his sullen disposition.  
"Whoa, dude. What happened?" Chandler asked from the couch.  
"Not much. It's just been a long day." Ross said as he threw his jacket on the ground, which by now had most of the magazines removed.  
"It looks like you need a night out." Monica ventured as she ran to give him a hug.  
" No guys, I just need to be alone." Ross said moodily.  
"What, so you can sit here by yourself and sulk?" Phoebe asked as she pulled herself out of Joey's warm bear hug.   
"You're coming out with us. Let's go to dinner!" Phoebe said as she skipped off to grab her jacket.  
"Oh man. Not tonight guys please." Ross groaned as Joey and Chandler grabbed both of his arms and pulled him out the door. Monica and Phoebe followed close behind, and closed the door.  
"Wait guys, my jacket." Ross said from outside the door. He opened the door and came inside, and quickly locked the door after him, sighing in relief at the closed door.  
He went to flop down on the couch, just as the door opened.  
"You forgot you had keys made for all of us." Chandler grinned as he bared his key in hand.  
"Alright I give up." Ross bent over to pick up his jacket and headed out the door with the rest of them.  
At a low-key dinner/club that night, they all tried to get him in the mood, but he was just out of it. They all gave up and went to have fun on their own on the dance floor, leaving Ross to relieve his stress with a bottle of scotch. He got up lazily and began to head for the bathroom when someone called out his name.  
"Blake." Ross grimaced as Blake came from behind him with his arm around Rachel, who wore a worried expression.  
"How do you two know each other?" Rachel asked, confused.  
"Well, after we had our 'break-up' this morning, Ross came by and forced me to listen to him say how much you loved me and that if I let you go I'd be crazy. That's when I realized that I couldn't throw away the last 3 years, which is when I called you." Blake said.  
"Did you really say that?" Rachel turned to look at him with glazed over eyes.  
"I might have." Ross said as a sudden dizziness struck him.  
"Are you okay man?" Blake asked him.  
"Sure." Ross answered with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel asked Ross quietly.  
"I really rather would not. I am pretty drunk right now, and I won't remember anything you or I said, and I will probably say something stupid." Ross nodded thoughtfully.  
"Oh." Rachel said.  
"Ross!" Phoebe said as she came up behind him and kissed him on the ear. "Let's dance sweetie-pie." She joked.  
"Hi, I'm Rachel." She immediately introduced herself.  
"I'm Phoebe." She answered disinterested until she realized who she was. "Hey, you're the girl!"  
"Which one?" Rachel asked.  
"The one Ross has talked about non-stop since that day you met at the airport." Phoebe pointed at her.  
"Well, while you guys talk about stuff that I'm not involved in, I'm going to the pee room." Ross pointed at the washroom as Blake, Rachel and Phoebe tried to keep from laughing.   
"Okay, you do that." Blake said as he slapped Ross playfully on the arm.  
"You're not upset about this?" Rachel asked Blake.  
"No, Ross is cool. I like Ross." Blake smiled.  
"Hey Pheebs. Come dance I love this song." Joey pleaded to her as he came up behind her and hugged her while pulling at her.  
"Joey, I'm talking!" Phoebe said. "Go dance with Monica!"  
"She's been dancing with Chandler all night!" Joey complained.  
"Okay, fine." Phoebe agreed half-heartedly.  
"Bye." Rachel said at Phoebe's fading figure.  
"I'm going to get a drink at the bar. You want something?" Blake asked her  
"No, I'm fine." Rachel assured him  
"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." Blake kissed her briefly and went to the bar, while Rachel poised herself outside of the men's bathroom to wait for Ross to come out, but he never did.  
  
The next morning Ross woke up with a hangover in his apartment to an insistent knocking on his door.  
"What!?" Ross shouted angrily and then grimaced at the noise.  
The knocking intensified and Ross rolled out of bed.  
"Okay, shutup already! Jesus." Ross said as he walked over to the door with his hand holding his head.  
He pulled the door open and saw Rachel standing outside.  
"Ugh." Ross said.  
Rachel ignored him and pushed past him into his apartment.  
"I waited for you to come out of the bathroom last night, but I never saw you." Rachel said.  
"Yeah I know… I think I snuck by you while you were talking to Blake. Either that or I passed out in the bathroom and someone took me home." Ross joked lightly.  
"Don't you mean the pee room?" Rachel laughed.  
"What?" Ross asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Last night, you said you were going to the pee room." Rachel said.  
"I did? Oh god." Ross shuddered. "So what did you wan to talk to me about?"  
"I just wanted to say that you're the sweetest man I'd ever met." Rachel said.  
"How so?" Ross asked.  
Rachel leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Ross responded immediately and began to kiss her back, when the apartment door swung open once again  
"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway.  
  
  
  
To be continued…. 


	3. Some Things Never Fall

Be There For Me Part 3.  
  
Here's the next to Be There For Me. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the story, please leave another review! This part alone is rated 'R', but the next part will be less dramatic I hope…  
  
Some Things Never Fall  
  
"I just wanted to say that you're the sweetest man I'd ever met." Rachel said.  
"How so?" Ross asked.  
Rachel leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Ross responded immediately and began to kiss her back, when the apartment door swung open once again  
"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway.  
"Shit." Ross muttered under his breath.  
"Blake, I'm so sorry." Rachel began to cry.  
"And to think that I trusted you. I had to make sure for myself, and now that I know, it's over. And Ross, I take back anything good I might have said to you. I hate you." Blake's voice cracked and tears began to flow.  
"Please don't go Blake!" Rachel sobbed. "I don't know what came over me!"  
Ross hung his head in shame for intercepting the two lovers once again.  
"I started it." Ross said lightly as Rachel looked at him in surprise.  
"What?" Blake turned around.  
"She came to see if I was alright from last night and just as she said she was going to go see you, I grabbed her and kissed her, and before she had a chance to pull away, you walked in." Ross lied. It seemed to come to him as easily as breathing.  
Blake walked straight over to Ross and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Ross's face was hit to the side and blood began to drip out of his nose and his mouth, but yet he remained calm.  
"I'm sorry, man." Ross said easily as the blood rushed out. He looked into Rachel's eyes, and he seemed to be begging her to go with Blake. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up."   
Rachel looked at him bewildered as he turned and walked away slowly to the washroom, his head tilted up to the ceiling to cease the blood flow. Blake grabbed her arm angrily and pulled her out of the apartment.  
"What the hell was that?" She yelled at him angrily.  
"He deserved it." Blake growled as he continued to tug Rachel away.  
"He did not deserve anything like that! You might have broken his nose!" She yelled at him.  
"Good." Blake said.  
Rachel yanked her arm out of his grasp as fast as she possibly could.  
"You are not to go near him, do you hear me?" Blake asked her angrily. Rachel didn't answer him.  
"Do you hear me!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and continued to drag her down the sidewalk.  
"No! You have no right to tell me what to do." Rachel tried to keep her voice steady but it trembled in fear.  
Blake grabbed a handful of her hair and twisted it back so that she cried out in pain and was at his mercy.  
Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly and blinked back tears.  
"What seems to be the problem?" A voice asked from behind them.  
"Did that punch not do enough for ya?" Blake asked him angrily.  
"Keep your hands off of her." Ross said firmly.  
"Oh, you're gonna tell me what to do with my girlfriend now?" Blake asked.  
"No, I'm telling you what not to do." Ross answered in the same tone.  
Blake let go of Rachel smoothly and Ross motioned with his eyes for her to run away, but she stood frozen to the spot.  
"If you think that you deserve Rachel, why not fight for her, eh fag?" Blake teased Ross in an angry tone.  
"I'm not going to fight for her." Ross said firmly. "Fighting is the most childish thing that we could do."  
"So you don't think you deserve her, huh?" Blake said cruelly.  
"Actually, to tell you the truth I don't think either of us deserve her." Ross answered.  
Blake narrowed his eyes at Ross and threw a punch at Ross. Ross easily moved out of the way and caught his flying arm, immediately pinning it behind his back, making Blake squint in pain.  
"Ow." Blake whimpered.  
"Listen to me Blake. I'm tired, I have a broken nose, and you're pissing me off." Ross whispered in his ear as Blake struggled to get out of his hold.  
"Now, either you leave Rachel alone, or face the consequences, you hear me?" Ross asked. Blake nodded his head furiously.   
"Good." Ross answered before turning to Rachel. "Run away Rachel. Find someplace where you will be safe for a few days before you find out what to do." He said. Rachel continued to stay frozen where she stood, her eyes focused on Ross's as tears slid unbeknownst down her face.  
"Go now." He commanded firmly as Blake struggled in his grasp.  
"I'm gonna kill you for this Ross. If it's the last thing I do." Blake rasped.  
"As long as you leave her alone, that's fine by me." Ross said.   
Rachel finally turned on her heels and ran away at lightning speed, as Blake called after her. Ross finally released Blake after Rachel was out of site.  
"Get out of here." Ross said disgustedly. His nose had begun to bleed again and was already turning purple.  
Blake shot Ross a look of pure hatred before turning around and running in the opposite direction that Rachel had gone.   
"Idiot." Ross growled after him. He couldn't remember the last time he had lost his temper so violently, but he hoped he would calm down before he reached the hospital.  
He stepped out into the road and put his hands up to his mouth, whistling loudly and getting attention of the first cab that went by. Ross opened the door and climbed in, heading for the Beth Israel Medical Center.  
  
Ross stepped out of the hospital's front doors five hours later with a nose brace covering half of his face. He smiled gratefully for the fact that no one noticed him now, but shuddered at the thought of having to call his manager to tell him that he would have to delay his next movie project, so that his nose could return to normal. He started to hail a cab, but thought that it would be a good idea to walk home, since no one would recognize him, he would be able to finally get some peace and quiet. He took his sweater from around his waist and slipped it on, beginning the long walk home, all alone.   
  
If you could step into my head,   
Tell me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed,   
Tell me then you would hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie,  
Leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head  
I call mine  
And I will say  
  
Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding my world,  
So I need you  
Your imitation of my walk   
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you  
  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
  
And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,  
Tell me would you still follow me  
And if I made you mad today,  
Tell me would you love me tomorrow? Please  
Or would you say that you don't care,  
And then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screaming.  
  
Oh no I can't let you go,  
My little girl  
Because you're holding my world,  
So I need you  
Your imitation of my walk   
And the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million  
Things that I love about you.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Ross stepped out of studio 49, which was in the center of the bustling and busy city. He walked slowly towards his car, and noted that it was already past 8 p.m. Filming for his new movie had gone four hours over schedule, but he didn't mind. He didn't have anything better to do lately. He would go home and watch TV, or go on long walks through the village and Central Park, avoiding any phone calls whenever he could, picking up the odd one just in case it was his manager. He got into his car and began to drive home, cruising through a set of green lights. His nose had healed fine, not leaving any scars, which made his manager extremely happy. His free schedule around work allowed him to do what he wanted, when he wanted. His sister had not talked to him since the incident with Blake two weeks ago. Ross didn't know it, but his sister was extremely worried about him and his plunging self-esteem and pride. He didn't care anymore. Even if he never made another movie again, he had enough money to keep himself cruising through the rest of his life. He looked up into the rear view mirror, and was slightly shocked by what he saw. His face looked gaunt, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He would stay up until three in the morning watching TV, fall asleep on the couch, and wake up at six to go to the set.  
  
He slowed down outside his apartment and went into the underground garage, parking at the closest space to the elevator. He got out of his car and locked it with his remote, when a man came out of the shadows up to him.   
"Hey, can you spare some change?" The disheveled looking man asked him.  
"Yeah, sure." Ross said immediately  
As soon as Ross reached back to put his hand in his pocket, the man took a swing at him, immediately knocking Ross back onto his own car, hitting his head hard against the silver trunk. Ross looked up, shocked as he touched his bleeding lip with the tip of his index finger. The man advanced aggressively and Ross looked expectantly up at him. The man raised his hand and punched Ross in the side of his face. Ross yelled in surprise as he heard a bone crack in his jaw and he fell flat on the ground. He moaned in pain as he tried to get up but the man kicked him back down.  
  
So here, yes here we stand  
Clenching our hands  
Backed up, backed up against the wall  
  
"You've done enough Charlie." A voice came from behind a red minivan parked 2 spots to the left.   
Ross looked out from a swelling and half-closed eyes and saw Blake step out from the shadows.  
"How you feeling?" Blake sneered at Ross.  
"Fuck you." Ross muttered angrily as he lay helplessly on the floor, suddenly surrounded by four big men.  
"You sure you want to get mouthy with me?" Blake asked angrily.  
"I said fuck you." Ross snarled.  
  
These times they move too fast  
I'm left in the past  
But those things, those things never last  
  
Blake motioned to a big man on his right with his index finger, and the man stepped forward and picked Ross up effortlessly by the collar and stood him up on his feet.   
"Do it." Blake said loudly and clearly.  
The man violently punched Ross in the stomach, sending him careening backwards and hitting the far wall, and falling in a slump on the floor. Ross gasped for breath as he grabbed onto his side where a slicing pain was dragging.  
"You feel like saying it again?" Blake laughed.  
Ross tried to say something but couldn't get a word out, finally he muttered, "Too afraid to do it by yourself, you pussy?"   
  
I don't really wonder why,   
Some things live and some things die  
I don't really think about what it's all about  
  
"I told you I was going to kill you, if it was the last thing I did." Blake said as he pulled a knife out from his back pocket. "And that's just what I'm going to do." He began to advance on Ross, who muttered fearfully, and tried to back further away, but couldn't because of the wall.  
"Whoa whoa, Blake! I thought we were just gonna, you know, scare him." A man to his left said as he grabbed Blake's arm to prevent him from moving forward.  
"Well, I lied. This bastard stole my girlfriend, he deserves to die." Blake snarled.  
"Shit Blake, I don't wanna kill him." Another man said.  
"Look, are you guys working for me or what? Either you stay, or you go, but the bastard still dies." Blake said nonchalantly.  
  
And I say yes  
We'll show them all  
Some things never fall  
  
One man stood back. "Blake, I can't do this. I can't murder a guy. I'm outta here." He said as he ran away.  
"Yeah, me too." They all began to back out one by one, until only Blake was left.  
"Fine, run away! I guess I'm the only one with any balls." Blake said as Ross mumbled something under his breath and tried to move away again unsuccessfully. Ross turned away and began to cough violently, sending blood spewing out of his mouth.  
  
My friends they're all left for dead  
The words they said  
They aren't so easy to forget  
  
"Think this is bad? Watch it get worse." Blake kneeled down beside Ross and played with the knifes blade slowly, placing it at Ross's Adam's apple, causing him to sit straight up to avoid the blade. "Before you came along, me and Rachel were doing perfect. Then you had to come along and ruin things between us." Blake pulled the knife away and brought it to the side of Ross's face as he whimpered. Blake placed the cool blade against his hot skin, and slid the blade down the side of his face, opening a large gash that began to bleed insanely. Ross began to cry as he felt his hot blood trickling out of his body and down his cheek, onto his clothes.   
  
My mind just slips away  
My brain decays  
I'm getting dumber every day  
  
"Now it's time for you to pay for what you did. I want to see you crying for your life. Hell, screaming and pleading for your life as there was no tomorrow."  
Ross remained quiet as Blake looked on disapprovingly.  
"Nothing? Well then I guess I might as well get this over with." Blake sighed as he wiped the blood off of the knife onto his black T-shirt and raised the blade over his head.  
"This is for Rachel." He said silently as he bowed his head before he looked up at Ross and smiled cruelly as he began to bring the knife down slowly.  
  
If you have any suggestions, please tell me, and I love getting feedback! The first song in this fic is 'So I Need You' by Three Doors Down, and the second is 'Some Things Never Fall' by the Black Halos. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write the next part. Thanks for reading.  
rossandrachelforever 


	4. Time of Your Life

Time of you Life  
  
The next part to 'Be There for Me." Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed... you guys are the coolest!  
  
Ross lay in terror as Blake's hand drew nearer and nearer to his chest when a shadow appeared from behind him and disappeared behind Blake's large figure. Ross eyes began to fall against his will, and he looked one last time at the blood gathering around his seemingly small body, and he fainted.  
  
  
Blake stood up as he saw Ross shudder close and smiled smugly, and nodded to the man behind him to finish him off. He raised the blade and plunged it deep into Ross's chest, causing a sickening suction sound to erupt. Blake laughed gleefully as he clapped his hands together like a small boy on Christmas morning. The pool of blood around Ross grew larger and larger as his face grew blue…  
~*~  
  
Ross tried to sit up quickly, scared about where he was, but found himself unable to move. He had just had a horrible nightmare, and he wanted something familiar with him.  
"Am I dead?" Ross mumbled clumsily as he tried to open his eyelids.  
"Far from it." A man's voice said off to his right. Ross tried to sit up quickly, scared about where he was, but found himself unable to move.  
"You're in a full body cast. I suggest you don't try any sudden movements. You're lucky to be alive." The man's voice said again.  
"Where am I?" Ross began to cry pitifully.  
"You're in Beth Israel Medical Hospital, sweetie." He heard a woman's voice off to the other side, which he immediately recognized.  
"Monica." Ross sobbed as he felt her grab his hand, and he clutched it as tight as his aching arms would allow.   
"Shh... sweetie I'm here. So is Chandler. We're so glad you're okay." A sob caught in her throat. "We thought you-you weren't gonna make it."   
Ross grimaced as he felt tears sliding down his face.   
"Why can't I open my eyes?" He muttered, trying to keep his voice steady.  
"They're swollen shut, man. We don't know if there's any permanent damage or not." Chandler's voice trembled, making Ross even more uncomfortable, picturing how he must look to them.  
"How did I get here?" Ross asked, his voice choked up.  
"Some man was in the garage and he saw you and Blake in the corner as he was headed to the elevator. He struggled and got the knife off of him just before--" Monica's voice caught in her throat again, but she continued, "Just before he stabbed you. He killed Blake. Blake is dead." Monica said firmly.   
"I never wanted anyone to die because of me." Ross sobbed.  
"Honey, it's not your fault." Monica said.  
"Rachel! Rachel, is she alright?" The panic rose in his voice.  
"Yes, she's fine. She doesn't know about you though, but Blake never got a chance to go near her." Chandler nodded, even though he knew Ross couldn't see him.  
"You didn't tell her... Chandler, did you tell her?" Ross moaned.  
"You-you told me to!" Chandler said, shocked.  
"No!" Ross half-yelled. "Why did you listen to me? You knew that I was just letting out my sorrow in some way."   
"Tell her what?" Monica asked them both.  
"Well, you made me promise to tell her!" Chandler argued.  
"TELL HER WHAT?" Monica yelled, surprising them both.  
"Tell Rachel that he didn't love her and he was just trying to be a nice guy by helping her out." Chandler said.  
"So you didn't tell her the other part?" Ross asked.  
Chandler whimpered.  
"You did? Oh shit. She's never gonna forgive me now you idiot." Ross said angrily.  
"What other part?" Monica asked, more calmly.  
"That she had screwed up Ross's life and that he never wanted to see her again." Chandler mumbled.  
Ross groaned, and then tried to look on the good side of things. He was alive, and he had his two best friends in the world beside him.  
For the first time since Ross awoke, he noticed a dull roar outside of the building.  
"What's that noise?" Ross asked sadly.  
"Well, you've been here for 2 days already... the story got out to all the paparazzi and the media. Everyone knows you're here, Ross. There are about 2,000 fans outside. Some of them have been here for two whole days. They want to make sure that you're all right." Monica said.  
Ross smiled as he could sense that everyone in the room was also.  
"Sometimes they're wonderful." Ross continued to smile through his tears.  
"Who?" Chandler asked.  
"The fans. When they're not bugging the hell out of me, you gotta love them. They're always there." Ross said simply.  
Monica and Chandler nodded knowingly as they peeked out the window at the swarming crowd outside of the hospital's property.  
"I just wonder how the hell I'm gonna get out of here." Ross said drowsily as Monica and Chandler laughed, amused at Ross's sudden humor.  
"Now, Ross. You need some sleep. Monica, Chandler, thank you for being here when he woke up, but he needs his rest." The doctor said.  
"No, thank you, doctor." Monica said as she and Chandler left the room with a much lighter heart, knowing that their best friend and brother was going to be fine, in time.  
Ross fell asleep immediately after they had gone, sad that he might have lost Rachel forever, but happy knowing that he would be all right. Yes, soon, he would be all right.   
  
"And in earlier news, Ross Geller, yes, the actor, is still being hospitalized after being attacked and almost beaten to death a few short days ago. Rumor has it that he will be dismissed from the hospital with still minor injuries later next week." The news anchorwoman reported from outside the hospital, where there were still fans outside.  
"Thanks for telling them that I'd be out later this week. That way I can sneak out the back today, with a lot smaller chance of being caught." Ross bobbed his head excitedly.  
"No problem." Monica smiled. Her brother had recovered surprisingly quickly in the short week. He had bumps and bruises all over him, and he had a large ugly scar from the knife down one cheek, that the doctors had stitched up, saying that there was a very high chance that after they took the stitches out, their would be no visible scar. He had regained his eyesight the day before, and gotten his body cast taken off, but only to be replaced by an arm cast, a head wrap, and a neck brace. He wouldn't have the full use of his arm for another 2 months, but he was excited to be getting out. Ross felt immensely better knowing that his full health was right around the corner. His vision was still fuzzy, and when he had gone to the washroom earlier that day, he had caught a look at himself in his mirror, and had to admit that he looked horrible. He looked more dead than alive, and his nose was temporarily-perhaps, an odd shape and he desperately needed a shave. Monica and Chandler had gotten him a taxi at the back of the hospital. They had a car but it only had room for two, and Ross had in fact, insisted on going alone. Since Ross had absolutely no belongings with him, he told them to go ahead, that he would go alone. He desperately wanted some time alone, as he had not had any in the past few days.   
  
Another turning point   
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
  
He watched them go with a sad mixed excitement and reached for the hospital phone, and began to dial a number that he had memorized in one glance. The excitement slowly faded as no one picked up on the other end and an answering machine cameo on.  
"You have reached Rachel Green. Please leave a message after the beep." The plain answering machine said in a mechanical tone.  
Ross hung up the phone disappointedly.  
"Maybe it's for the best." Ross thought to himself. He had already screwed up her life enough, he might as well leave her alone.  
Ross looked down and he looked up in surprise as he noticed that he was crying. He loved her. He knew it from the first moment he had met her.  
  
So make the bet of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh that hurt his aching chest and wiped his face with his one good hand and walked out of his hospital room. He closed the door lightly and began to make his way quietly and sadly down the stairs. He stumbled down the stairs more than once, not thinking about where he was going… just knowing that it was his fault if he never saw her again. He had pushed her away. He just wished that he could see or hear her voice once more. He just needed something to hold on to. A memory or something.  
He smiled as he suddenly remembered the day in the airport when she had dropped her purse.   
"Now there's a memory." He said as he stepped out the back door into the sunshine. He had to let his eyes adjust to his first trip outside since that day, and he saw a bright yellow cab standing right before him.  
  
It's something unpredictable   
but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
He reached out to open the cab's door, when someone yelled his name from behind.  
"Ross!"  
Ross turned around and shielded his eyes.  
"Rachel?" Ross asked as she flung herself onto him, hugging him for dear life.  
"Ow." He struggled not to mutter, but found himself unable to bear the pain.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" she half sobbed as she backed away slowly, but Ross grabbed her back, and hugged her tighter than she had before.  
"You're worth the pain." Ross said sincerely as he felt Rachel wrapped around him.  
Rachel looked up at him and smiled.  
"I didn't mean what I said that one time..." Ross began to say.  
"I know. Chandler called me and told me everything. I understand. I'm so sorry for all the pain you went through because of me." Rachel said tearfully.  
  
So take the photographs  
And still framed in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf of good health  
And good time  
  
"I'm just glad that you're safe. I love you." Ross muttered, embarrassed.  
"Yeah?" Rachel asked, "Well, I love you too." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.  
Ross kissed her back slowly, wrapping his good arm around her.  
"Just promise you'll never leave me. I wouldn't be able to take you leaving me. That's how much I love you." She said fiercely.  
"Hey, Rach? I'm only at the beginning of loving you." Ross said as he stared deeply into her eyes.   
She smiled as a tear slid down her face and she clutched onto him for dear life. He was right. They were both at the beginning of falling in love. What would come would be a million more memories and good times, just waiting to be framed and passed on to grand kids and next generations.  
  
Tattoos and memories   
And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel once more before they both got into the cab together, and began the first day of the rest of their lives.  
  
It's something unpredictable,   
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
  
Thanks again for reading, and please leave comments or whatever in a review! Please tell me if you liked my story or not. I hope you enjoyed. Please check out my other stories too. Oh yeah, the song in here is "Good Riddance[Time of your life]" by Green Day.  
  
rossandrachelforever 


End file.
